


Texting with Trouble

by Krysawyr



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I just want these two happy, I somehow managed to make it sad still, M/M, Texting, found number, personal trainer, record store, trying a happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysawyr/pseuds/Krysawyr
Summary: Ethan Carter III found a number on a bathroom stall. Being bored and curious, he decided to text it. To his surprise he gets an answer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me to write a happy story, so here's a little happy story. 
> 
> Some disclaimers:   
> First of all I own nothing. Second of all don’t call that number or anything, I just button mashed – honestly.

Ethan was sat in a dive bar bathroom. The bar was the Stone Tiger and it smelled like shit. Bon Jovi was blasting over the jukebox and the guy in the stall next door was retching in the toilet. Ethan wasn’t one to frequent dive bars, as a matter of fact he hadn’t been to a bar in what felt like years, so why was he here? Well apparently Taco Bell doesn’t agree with his stomach. He grimaced at a twinge of pain in his stomach. He looked around for something to take his mind off the damn tacos. There was a number on the stall wall, near the paper.  
“For a horrible time, call (315)645-2456” it said. Ethan honestly debated doing so. He pulled out his phone and typed the number under the name Stone Tiger. 

To: Stone Tiger  
From: Ethan  
[11:24] I’d like to order my horrible time 

He wrote it but didn’t press send. He looked at it for a second, listening to some drunkard screaming some Bon Jovi song. He really had fallen from grace. He deleted the message and hit the home button, even browsing Reddit was a better idea than this. No, that was too boring. He opened Messages again and typed a new message.

To: Stone Tiger  
From: Ethan  
[11:26] Evening.

He hit send without thinking about it much further. He cursed himself and shook his head. Why hadn’t he just gone to Reddit? He opened the app now. Ethan nearly jumped at the sudden buzzing of his phone. He hardly ever got texts this time of night, it had to be the stall number. He opened it up. 

To: Ethan  
From: Stone Tiger  
[11:28] Hello?   
[11:28] Do I know you? 

It was. He debated leaving it at that, but this just got interesting. He texted back. 

To: Stone Tiger  
From: Ethan  
[11:28] I doubt it. But you, my friend, are bathroom stall famous. 

He hit send. The reply came soon after. 

Tiger [11:28] Goddamnit.  
Tiger [11:28] I hope you’re proud of yourself.  
Ethan [11:29] I really am.   
Tiger [11:29] Well, sir, you’ve had your fun. I’m going to sleep.  
Ethan [11:29] the wall is right, you are the one to call for a bad time.   
Tiger [11:30] excuse me, i’m loads of fun  
Ethan [11:30] going to sleep before 12…?  
Tiger [11:31] where’d you even find my number?  
Ethan [11:31] stone tiger  
Tiger [11:31] greeeat  
Tiger [11:31] a dive bar patron  
Ethan [11:32] at least I don’t have my name written in one  
Tiger [11:32] at least I don’t text loo numbers  
Ethan [11:32] ooh a brit  
Tiger [11:33] im going to sleep.   
Ethan [11:33] sweet dreams tiger

Ethan waited for a response but none came. He headed out of the bathroom. While washing his hands he noticed the guy who’d been vomiting was now passed out on the toilet seat. He debated doing something, but opted to just tell the bartender on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan didn’t text bathroom stall number again for a while. It was actually the other person who texted first. 

To: Ethan  
From: Stone Tiger  
[2:32] you ever date a guy?

Ethan looked at the message, a bit weird, he had to admit. He texted back, curiosity won over, plus he wasn’t doing anything, just sitting around the gym. 

To: Stone Tiger  
From: Ethan  
[2:32] Can’t say that I have

He put his phone on his desk and sort of twirled it with his finger waiting for a response. He was working at reception for a decently popular private gym. This time of day on week days though, there were mostly gym rats there so he didn’t have much to do. 

Tiger [2:33] well don’t they’re jerks  
Ethan [2:33] I like to think I’m not  
Tiger [2:34] maybe im the problem  
Ethan [2:34] No! I’m sure you’re great  
Tiger [2:35] everyone leaves me  
Ethan [2:35] everyone?  
Tiger [2:37] not everyone.  
Ethan [2:37] there ya go!  
Tiger [2:38] Thank you, sir  
Ethan [2:38] anytime, tiger


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan was honestly wondering about stall door number a lot more than he’d like to admit. One night after a particularly long day of personal training idiots, he decided to text them. Answer some of the questions itching his mind. 

To: Tiger   
From: Ethan  
[7:45] how’d you know I was a guy?

He decided to get dinner ready, no use waiting around for a text from a bathroom stall number. 

To: Ethan  
From: Tiger  
[7:49] well only angry exes write numbers in loos

Ethan figured that made sense. He sat down at his table and began to eat his soup. 

Ethan [7:50] got a lot of those?  
Tiger [7:51] more than I’m proud of.  
Ethan [7:51] so one?  
Tiger [7:52] lol  
Ethan [7:52] So, you got a name?  
Tiger [7:53] I like “tiger”  
Ethan [7:54] well I like “sir”  
Tiger [7:54] shut up!  
Ethan [7:54] ok  
Tiger [7:54] anyway, how was your day?  
Tiger [7:56] ?  
Tiger [7:57] ok I get it  
Tiger [7:57] you’re hilarious  
Tiger [7:59] c’mon, mate!  
Ethan [7:59] ooh so british!  
Tiger [8:00] you’re a jerk  
Ethan [8:00] but a funny jerk  
Tiger [8:01] a hilarious one. 

Ethan found himself grinning ear to ear. He washed up his dishes and headed to his room to watch some tv. There was a clap of thunder and the heavens seemed to open up outside. 

Ethan [8:03] whatcha doing?   
Tiger [8:03] walking home  
Ethan [8:03] in this weather?   
Tiger [8:04] you don’t even know where I am  
Ethan [8:04] oh so your exes just travel cross country to random dive bars?  
Tiger [8:05] maybe.  
Tiger [8:05] what’re you doing?  
Ethan [8:06] watching random tv

Suddenly the power cut out. Ethan sighed quietly and rolled onto his side in bed, looking at his phone. 

Ethan [8:07] nm the power went out  
Tiger [8:07] it really is pouring out   
Ethan [8:08] you home yet?  
Tiger [8:08] yeah, just got in  
Ethan [8:08] hope you didn’t get too soaked  
Tiger [8:09] fucking destroyed my bloody hair  
Ethan [8:09] frizzy?   
Tiger [8:10] opposite. it’s all flat, the hairspray washed out  
Tiger [8:10] and my makeup looks like I’ve been balling my eyes out  
Ethan [8:11] hairspray and eyeliner? you still living in the 80s?   
Tiger [8:12] I work at a record store that specializes in 80s rock  
Ethan [8:12] and you seemed like such a normal girl

Nothing. For quite a while too. Ethan stared at his phone, cursing himself for the joke. He decided to apologize. 

Ethan [8:15] sorry, i was kidding  
Tiger [8:16] no, no, it’s fine  
Ethan [8:16] still I’m sorry  
Tiger [8:18] it’s fine, I just didn’t know you thought of me like that  
Ethan [8:18] like what?  
Tiger [8:19] nothing.   
Tiger [8:19] sorry.  
Ethan [8:20] anyways, what’s the name of the record store?  
Tiger [8:20] Nice try Ted Bundy, but I’m not about to get kidnapped  
Ethan [8:20] lol ok fair enough  
Tiger [8:21] what about you, what do you do?  
Ethan [8:22] there’s literally only three record stores on google maps in town  
Tiger [8:22] stalker  
Ethan [8:23] anyway I’m a personal trainer  
Tiger [8:25] jeez there’s a lot of gyms in town   
Ethan [8:25] who’s the stalker now  
Tiger [8:25] still you  
Ethan [8:26] do you have power?  
Tiger [8:26] maybe  
Ethan [8:26] I still don’t  
Tiger [8:28] I should get going, early day tomorrow  
Ethan [8:28] ok, see you around  
Tiger [8:29] I sure hope not  
Ethan [8:30] I’ve always wanted to get a record player…  
Tiger [8:31] as much as I don’t want to be murdered by a stalker, you really should get a record player.   
Ethan [8:31] maybe i will  
Tiger [8:32] good.  
Ethan [8:32] goodnight tiger  
Tiger [8:33] night, sir


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan did end up going to a record store before work that day. He didn’t think he saw bathroom wall guy though. The place was seemingly run by teenagers, little spotty faced teenagers walked around texting while they stalked some of the many shelves. They all looked right out of hot topic, band tees, black hair, and eyeliner. No wait, now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure which ones were patrons and which worked there. Ethan walked up to the counter where a bored looking blonde kid sat staring at his phone, actually Ethan wasn’t sure if he was a kid, his face looked more mature, and he wasn’t all acne blotted. His hair was golden blond and spiked up tall, maybe to compensate for his short stature. He had a ripped Ramones shirt on that was a bit too big for his little body, tight black jeans with rips over the knees, and a fingerless glove on one hand.   
“Excuse me?” Ethan said. Ramones Shirt looked up, face bored. His eyes were bright blue and rimmed with black eyeliner that made them positively glow.   
“Yeah?” Ramones Shirt grumbled, then looked over at one of the teenagers stocking the shelves, “Jesus, TJ, don’t throw the records!” He yelled. Ethan would have smiled at the way his mouth slid to the side as he yelled, like one’s might when whispering to someone next to them, but he was too busy gaping at his accent.   
“You’re British,” He found himself saying like a awkward weirdo.   
“Yeah?” He said, drawing it out, confused.  
“Nothing, just a friend of mine is British too,”   
“Ok?” the blond said raising an eyebrow.  
“She works at a record store too, maybe you know her?” Ethan said  
“I doubt it,” Ramones Shirt said looking away quickly, Ethan noticed red creeping across his face and ears.   
“You ok?” Ethan asked.   
“I’m fine,” he snapped, “What do you want?”   
Ethan took a step back, maybe this guy was as young as he looked. He shook his head.  
“I wanted to get a record player,” Ethan said, “do you sell any?”  
“Sir, we’re a record store, of course we do.” He got up and walked out from behind the counter. Ethan then realized just how short the guy was. He followed him to the back of the store. “Here’s our selection, Brian, can you help him?” He said to a co-worker and rushed back to the desk. A teenager with a spikey leather jacket and long hair moseyed on over slowly.   
“I’m The Brian Kendrick” He said lazily, “how can I help you?” Ethan raised an eyebrow at the name.   
“‘The?’” He asked.   
“Shut up,” He said, “what exactly are you looking for?” 

Ethan wasn’t the biggest fan of this Brian guy, but he was rather helpful. He found himself glancing at Ramones Shirt every once and awhile, noticing he was busying himself with paperwork and yelling at that TJ kid every once and awhile. There was something vaguely familiar about him. He wasn’t sure what it was, but soon he didn’t have to worry about it. 

He walked up to the counter with the record player. Ramones Shirt looked up from his papers and blushed. Ethan grinned setting the record player down.   
“Aren’t you going to get some records?” He asked, ignoring the grin.  
“Any suggestions?” Ethan asked, Ramones Shirt shrugged.  
“You look like a pop kinda guy, we’ve got a section for that over there,” He pointed at a tiny shelf with three pastel colored albums.   
“Was that supposed to be offensive?” Ethan asked, raising an eyebrow. The guy just shrugged. “I’ll come back for records later.” Ramones Shirt nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

He got to work a bit late, his boss wasn’t too happy about it, yelled something about the three I’s especially Integrity, Ethan didn’t pay much attention. He got to work, it was a rather busy day for whatever reason, so he didn’t even notice his phone. When he did get to it he was in for a surprise. 

Tiger [8:44] you came to my work.   
Tiger [8:44] I told you not to.  
Tiger [9:00] and now you’re ignoring me.  
Tiger [9:04] real classy

He sighed a breath of relief, it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been.

Ethan [12:03] I needed a record player  
Tiger [12:05] suddenly?  
Ethan [12:05] I didn’t even see you, relax  
Tiger [12:06] it’s the principle isn’t it  
Ethan [12:06] you didn’t seem so adverse to it last night  
Ethan [12:07] and you totally never told me not to  
Tiger [12:07] it was implied  
Ethan [12:08] in what world was that implied  
Tiger [12:08] fine. Whatever.  
Ethan [12:09] I work at Goalz Gym  
Ethan [12:09] now we’re even  
Tiger [12:10] except I know what you look like  
Ethan [12:11] well you could always send a pic  
Tiger [12:13] no thanks  
Ethan [12:13] :’(  
Tiger [12:14] I got to go, customer  
Ethan [12:14] I miss you already

Ethan put his phone away and ate his lunch. The rest of the day was rather slow from there so he noticed his phone this time. 

Tiger [3:12] you don’t even know me how could you miss me?  
Ethan [3:13] I know you  
Tiger [3:13] no you don’t, you don’t even know my favorite band  
Ethan [3:14] lol there’s more to knowing someone than their favorite band  
Tiger [3:14] favorite band is a start  
Ethan [3:15] what band?  
Tiger [3:15] Idk, I really like Bon Jovi  
Ethan [3:16] of course you do, Ms Big Hair  
Tiger [3:16] lol  
Ethan [3:17] how come everyone at your work looks like hot topic?  
Tiger [3:17] hey!  
Ethan [3:18] what?  
Tiger [3:18] I look like them too  
Ethan [3:19] smh  
Tiger [3:20] jerk   
Ethan [3:22] you know what’s not fair?  
Tiger [3:22] lots of things  
Ethan [3:23] the fact that you know what I look like, but I dunno what you look like.   
Tiger [3:24] nice try, sir, I’m not sending a picture.  
Ethan [3:25] I can send you a picture if you send me a picture  
Tiger [3:26] I don’t want to see your dick  
Ethan [3:26] lol not that sorta picture!  
Tiger [3:27] no pictures  
Ethan [3:27] why not?  
Tiger [3:29] you won’t like me anymore  
Ethan [3:30] what? That’s ridiculous, you’re my friend  
Tiger [3:31] I gtg  
Ethan [3:31] alright tiger, I hope I haven’t made you uncomfortable


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week went by average, Ethan didn’t talk much with bathroom stall number, and he was beginning to worry he’d scared her off. He texted a “good morning” and “good night” every day, but never got any response. He was checking his phone a lot more than usual, and soon his coworkers noticed. 

“Looking at that phone a lot there bro,” his friend and coworker Robbie said at lunch, “you finally get a girlfriend?” He asked.  
“I wish,” Ethan grimaced pocketing his phone, “Just a friend though.”  
“Oh yeah? Do I know them?” Robbie asked plopping down in the seat next to Ethan. They were in the break room, sat at the lunch table. Robbie’s best friend, Jessie sat across the room drinking a protein shake.   
“No, I hardly even know her honestly,” He said forking some of his protein rich meal into his mouth, he was on a keto diet now, so he was eating a lot of meat and not a lot of carbs.   
“Ooh a lady?” Robbie said wiggling his eyebrows.   
“I mean I think so,” Ethan shrugged  
“What? How can’t you tell?” Robbie asked, confused. He was often confused, not the smartest guy ever, but Ethan could hardly blame him.   
“We’ve only ever texted, and now they won’t text back,” Ethan said frustrated.   
“Why not, bro?” Robbie asked, Ethan shrugged.   
“Well, actually…” He thought to himself, “I might’ve been a bit pushy asking for a picture.”  
“Jeez, bro, take her on a date first!” Robbie teased. Ethan rolled his eyes.   
“I just wanted to see what she looks like,” Ethan said, “It’s killing me!”  
“Why’s it matter?” Jessie asked putting his shake down.  
“Bro, c’mon, He’s obviously in looove!” Robbie sing-songed.   
“Shut up, Robbie,” Ethan said rolling his eyes.   
“Well, what’d you say?” Robbie laughed, gesturing for him to hand him his phone.   
Ethan sighed and handed him his phone, opening the conversation.   
“It can’t be that bad,” Jessie said, Ethan looked over at him  
“Apparently it is because she won’t text back,” Ethan sighed. Robbie handed him the phone back.   
“Thank me later,” He said and walked out.   
“What the hell did you do?” Ethan shouted after him, then looked down at his phone.   
Robbie had sent a message.

To: Tiger  
From: Ethan   
[12:17] bro, my man has been absolutely pining over you for the past week, text him back -RE

Ethan face palmed. Well, there goes any chance of getting a text back. He began to write out a long formal apology, when he got a new text. 

To: Ethan  
From: Tiger  
[12:18] Pining? 

Ethan flinched slightly. He deleted his apology and texted back.

Ethan [12:18] I’m sorry, my friend stole my phone  
Tiger [12:19] suuure…  
Ethan [12:19] I’m telling the truth  
Tiger [12:20] so… pining?  
Ethan [12:20] he’s being dramatic  
Tiger [12:21] but pining?  
Ethan [12:21] you really seem to like that word  
Tiger [12:22] it’s just so old fashioned sounding  
Tiger [12:22] you write any love sonnets?  
Ethan [12:23] you wish  
Tiger [12:23] I do  
Ethan [12:24] maybe I will then  
Tiger [12:24] good. 

He pocketed his phone with a grin. Maybe he would thank Robbie later, though he didn’t need any more of an inflated ego. He got back to work. 

Once the day was over Ethan left a bit earlier than usual and drove over to the record store, hoping to catch bathroom stall number before the end of the shift. Lucky for him, the store was open for another 30 minutes. 

He walked in and looked around. Yet again no girls working there. He was beginning to doubt something she told him. He looked through the records, trying to find one that might catch his eye. The teenagers all left before closing, apparently, since they all just walked out without so much a wave goodbye to the short guy (you know, Ramones Shirt) who was probably the manager. He was the last one in the store.   
“Leaving you all alone to close up?” Ethan asked. Ramones Shirt looked his way and his face turned red. He shrugged and busied himself with some paperwork. Ethan was a little concerned by the blond’s strange reaction. “You alright?” He asked walking up to the counter holding a Bon Jovi album, he figured he’d try it out, if stall number liked it, why wouldn’t he. Ramones Shirt (who was actually wearing a Sex Pistols shirt today) squeaked slightly, then nodded.   
“Sorry, sir, I’m just…” he trailed off looking into Ethan’s eyes. Ethan suddenly realised why this guy was such a disaster around him. He had a bit of a crush going. Ethan smirked slightly and Ramones Shirt made another high pitched noise and looked away. “Sorry, sir,” He repeated and began busying himself with ringing his record up. Ethan let his eyes wander over the young man, he had to admit, he was rather nice on the eyes. Spikey blond hair with what looked sort of like a zebra print tie tied around his forehead, a tight sleeveless union jack Sex Pistols shirt that accentuated his fit form, he had another band tied around his left wrist with a fingerless glove on the other. Ethan stopped staring and handed over the money.   
“What’s your name? I’d like to let your boss know how great your service has been,” Ethan said with his most handsome grin. He couldn’t help but feel a smidge of satisfaction at the way Ramones Shirt fidgeted under his gaze.   
“My name’s Spud, but my boss isn’t in,” He said nervously.   
“Spud?” Ethan asked, his smile only growing.  
“Rockstar Spud, really,” Spud said looking down. Ethan nodded.  
“Cool name,” He said sincerely, “Well, is there a survey I can fill out or something?”  
“No, sir, really, I’m just doing my job, there’s no need,” Spud said. Ethan sighed.   
“Alright, if you insist,” He said, heading out.


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan [3:29] ?  
Tiger [3:29] idk just a guess

They were talking about nothing at 3:30 am, it’d started as a normal conversation about annoying customers and morphed into something insane, as things often did early in the morning. Ethan was on his side in bed, his phone plugged in charging while he texted.

Ethan [3:30] hey tiger?  
Tiger [3:30] hm?  
Ethan [3:30] you ever fall in love with someone?  
Tiger [3:30] yeah, you?  
Ethan [3:31] yeah.

“I love you” Ethan thought, but said nothing. Maybe he was sleep drunk. He was definitely sleep drunk, he didn’t know this person! He sighed.

Tiger [3:31] I love texting you  
Ethan [3:31] I love texting you too  
Tiger [3:31] it’s early  
Ethan [3:32] I gotta get up soon  
Tiger [3:32] me too  
Ethan [3:32] we should go to sleep  
Tiger [3:32] yeah  
Ethan [3:33] good night, tiger  
Tiger [3:33] goodnight, sir

Ethan lay staring at the phone’s blue glowing screen until he drifted off. 

.

Spud woke up exhausted. He cursed himself for staying up so late. He took a cold shower in hopes of waking himself up. Unfortunately even the cold water pelting his bare skin didn’t manage to wake him from the zombie-like state he was in. He glanced at the clock, 6:10, he had a short amount of time still. He threw on a Bon Jovi tour shirt he’d gotten from a show, a pair of red ripped pants, and his accessories. He shaved, blow dried his hair and spiked it up, carefully applying his eye makeup after, and headed to the kitchen, eating breakfast in a stupor, still half asleep. He grabbed his shit and headed out. He couldn’t afford a car on his current budget so he had to walk, luckily it was only a few blocks. He was a bit late and his coworkers and some of the regulars were standing around in front of the door in a few little groups.  
“You’re late, boss!” Brian yelled from where he stood with his friends. Spud just grumbled and unlocked the door. The three mexican kids, whose names Spud could never remember, ran into the store immediately getting on the arcade game tucked away in the back. The three’s continuous supply of quarters was a nice constant  
“It’s fine, Mr. Maverick,” Brian’s friend Drew said, kissing up to him as always for god knows what reason, the kid didn’t even work there. Spud rolled his eyes and walked inside.  
“Where’s TJ?” Spud asked looking around.  
“He got in a fight with the mexicans yesterday, said he wouldn’t be in today,” Brian told his manager. Spud sighed.  
“Great,” Spud grumbled.  
“I can stock shelves for you, Mr. Maverick!” Drew said excited.  
“That’s alright, Drew, it’s not necessary,” He sighed.  
“I got it boss,” Cedric said heading to the back to grab the box of new records. Spud thanked god for Cedric, he was always able to be counted on. The bell on top of the door rang, and everyone looked over to see a strong looking teenager walked in. Spud walked to the counter and set up the register while Brian, Drew, and Jack rushed over to help the newcomer. Spud glanced at his phone, wondering if he’d got any texts from the mysterious number he’d been texting lately. Sure enough there was one. 

To: Spud  
From: Weird Pub Guy  
[6:10] hope you managed to get some sleep last night. 

He smiled slightly at the man’s concern. He glanced around to make sure everyone else was busy, then texted back. 

To: Weird Pub Guy  
From: Spud  
[6:15] hardly any, I blame you

He yawned quietly and thumped his head down on the counter. Cedric walked over with the box of records.  
“Long night?” He asked with a laugh in his voice.  
“Fell asleep at 4,” Spud groaned, twisting his head to the side to look at Cedric while still on the counter. Cedric chuckled.  
“What were you doing?” he asked setting the box down.  
“Being an idiot,” Spud grumbled blinking the sleep from his eyes. Cedric laughed. Spud’s phone buzzed.  
“Who is that who’s been texting you so much lately?” Cedric asked looking over Spud to try and see the phone, though he couldn’t make out the name through the cracks in the screen.  
“No one,” Spud said sitting up with a groan, “get back to work,” He mumbled rubbing his eyes. Cedric laughed, grinning, and headed to shelve the new records. 

To: Spud  
From: Weird Pub Guy  
[6:16] oh sure, blame me

Spud could hardly help smiling when he saw the sarcastic text. He really liked this guy, he was fun to talk to, and after his visits to the store, rather handsome. He wished he could tell the truth about who he was, but he didn’t want to risk things changing between them. 

Pub Guy [6:16] did I tell you I got a Bon Jovi album?  
Spud [6:17] I think so, did you like it?  
Pub Guy [6:17] it was a real fun listen, I get why you like him  
Pub Guy [6:17] also I love the sound of the record player  
Spud [6:18] you gonna get more albums?  
Pub Guy [6:18] yeah, this afternoon, will you be there?

He hated lying, he wanted to just tell the truth. Maybe he would today. He was considering texting back “yes” when there was a yell. He looked up, setting his phone down, one of the customers had just pushed Cedric.  
“What the hell, man?” Cedric yelled. The other guy sneered at him.  
“Oi! What’s this?” Spud yelled jumping over the counter and running over, putting himself in between Cedric and the (rather muscly) new customer.  
“He looked at me funny!” The customer said with an australian accent.  
“Shut up, Buddy, you know that’s not true!” Cedric growled back.  
“Kid, don’t come in here stirring shit up,” Spud yelled up at the customer. He sneered  
“Or what? What’re you gonna do, shorty?” Spud narrowed his eyes,  
“Just get out,” He said, looking a lot less intimidating that he’d hopped. The kid raised an eyebrow but left without too much a hassle, he did knock down a shelf, but luckily it wasn’t anything fragile, just some books.  
“Cedric, who was that?” Spud sighed turning around to look at his employee.  
“Just some jerk I know from school, Buddy Murphy,” Cedric said. Sometimes Spud forgot he was in high school too, Cedric was just so much more mature than the others. Spud shook his head. “I’m sorry for my private business getting involved here,” Cedric said.  
“Everyone’s private business is already here,” Spud said waving it off, “Just… are you ok?” He asked. Cedric nodded,  
“I can deal with him fine,” He said assuredly, “Thanks for the help though.” Spud nodded.  
“I picked up all the books, Mr. Maverick!” Drew yelled. Spud sighed,  
“Thank you, Drew,” He said walking back over to the counter. He looked at his phone, 3 new messages. 

Pub Guy [6:19] it’s ok if you’re not  
Pub Guy [6:21] would you rather me not come?  
Pub Guy [6:22] you alright, tiger?

He texted back quickly, hoping the guy wasn’t too worried. 

Spud [6:25] sorry, a fight nearly broke out  
Pub Guy [6:25] jeez, is everything ok?  
Spud [6:25] yeah, it was narrowly avoided  
Pub Guy [6:26] so, it’s ok if I come to the store tonight  
Spud [6:26] can’t promise I’ll be there  
Pub Guy [6:26] you’re breaking my heart, tiger. 

Spud smiled and shook his head putting his phone down. He looked around the room, the mexican boys were celebrating an apparent victory on the arcade game in the corner, Brian and his friends were chatting by the door, and Cedric was stocking shelves. Everything was back to normal.  
“Brian!” Spud said, “get to work!”


	8. Chapter 8

Spud was worried when the Pub Guy walked in, as he often was when seeing the guy. He was honestly considering coming clean, he figured it’d go over better face to face. The man walked in and nodded a hello at Cedric, who nodded back.   
“Evening, Brian,” He heard him say with a smile. Brian looked up from where he was looking at Jack’s phone.   
“Hello, Mister, can I help you?” Brian said standing up straight so suddenly he might’ve tweaked something.   
“No, that’s alright,” He said walking over to the counter. Spud chewed on his lip slightly, working up the courage to actually speak.   
“Good Evening, sir,” He said, the man smiled a sinfully handsome grin that made Spud’s face heat up.   
“Evening, Spud,” He smiled.   
“How may I help you, mister…” He trailed off, the man grinned, recognizing he was trying to get his name.   
“Ethan,” Pug Guy said, “You can call me Ethan,” He said. Spud nodded, trying to keep his emotions in check.   
“Alright, Ethan,” He said, “how may I help you?”   
“I’m actually looking for an employee of yours, a friend of mine, they might not be in right now?”  
“The only person who’s not in is TJP!” Drew yelled unhelpfully. Spud bit his tongue to keep from yelling at him.   
“No, Mustafa’s not in either,” Cedric said, referring to his friend, who was on vacation for the summer. Ethan looked confused. Spud looked down.   
“I… may have not been completely honest with you,” He said. Ethan looked up at him, his eyes widening in sudden realization. “I’m sorry–” He said looking up into the man’s deep brown eyes. Ethan tore his gaze away and turned away,  
“I can’t,” He said walking briskly out of the building. “Ethan!” Spud yelped, standing up. But it was no use, the man had already left, he heard his car pull out on the gravel drive. Spud’s face fell, his shoulders slumped. He grabbed his hair pulling at it, sitting down, making himself as small as he could.   
“Are you alright Mr. Maverick?” Drew asked quietly.   
“I’m fine. Everyone, just go home, I’ll close up, that was our last customer,” He said, voice cracking.   
“Are you sure you’re ok?” Cedric said softly.   
“I’m fine!” Spud snapped, turning around. The teenagers left quietly, all a bit concerned, and soon it was just Spud sitting alone in the empty store. Spud looked at his phone and tossed it onto the counter, crumpling to the floor, trying not to cry. 

.

Tiger [7:20] I’m really sorry  
Tiger [7:23] I didn’t mean to mislead you  
Tiger [7:25] I just real liked talking to you   
TIger [7:25] I didn’t want you thinking differently of me  
Tiger [7:30] I understand if you hate me  
Tiger [7:33] I’ll leave you alone forever.

Ethan read the messages over sitting on his couch. He had the TV on, just to have a noise in the background to feel less lonely. He didn’t know what to think, he knew before that he was in love with this stall number person, but then, then, he found out who they were. He didn’t know why he was surprised, honestly. The description of a makeup wearing hairspray-wearing rock lover was exactly him, but he’d always pictured a girl. That was probably the problem. He wasn’t adverse to the idea of dating a guy, he realized after a long time of deliberation, especially not Spud, he was incredibly cute. When he’d realized the man was crushing on him, he had actually felt a bit, happy? He didn’t know what he was feeling. He was a emotional brick wall really. Emotions always confused him, he tried to get by not thinking about it really, but now that wasn’t working. He thought about the idea of bringing Spud out on a date, something he’d honestly imagined doing with the stall number for a while now. It wasn’t a bad idea, he liked it. So why was this so hard. 

Ethan [7:42] you lied to me  
Tiger [7:42] I didn’t mean to  
Ethan [7:42] you basically catfished me, Spud  
Ethan [7:42] I liked you  
Tiger [7:43] liked?  
Ethan [7:44] I don’t know, maybe I still do  
Ethan [7:44] but you lead me on  
Tiger [7:44] I know and I’m sorry  
Tiger [7:45] I was scared that you wouldn’t want to talk anymore  
Ethan [7:45] I don’t know if I do  
Tiger [7:46] I understand, just know I’m sorry  
Ethan [7:46] I am too

He sat back in the couch, putting his phone down. For the first time, he didn’t want to see any response. He honestly was regretting having texted the number, if for nothing else just to avoid this confusion.


	9. Chapter 9

Spud didn’t feel like getting out of bed when his alarm went off. He was a mess, still in his makeup from the day before, hair still spiked up in places. He never did take his usual night time shower. 

Getting up, he stretched and headed to the bathroom. He genuinely flinched upon seeing himself in the mirror. He washed his face, the bristles of the shadow that had grown across his face overnight scraping his hands. He turned on the showerhead, stripping down and climbing into the small shower. The water wasn’t warming up, it sometimes refused to, the landlord promised he’d fix it, but of course never did. A quick shower later he stood in front of the mirror staring at his own pitiful expression, his towel wrapped low around his hips. Awhile passed before he plugged his blow drier in and did his hair. He decided against shaving, seeing the time, and headed to his room to get dressed. 

He found himself walking slower than usual on his way to work, he never bothered checking his phone, nobody would’ve texted him. The regulars were arriving the same time as him.   
“Morning Mr. Maverick!” Drew exclaimed. Spud ignored him and unlocked the door, letting everyone in.   
“You alright, boss?” Cedric asked. Spud shrugged. “You don’t look yourself.” Cedric was apparently quite observant as well, Spud noted. He sighed, rubbing the back of his own neck.   
“I’m fine, just haven’t been getting much sleep lately,” He said, it was only a partial lie. He headed to the counter where he busied himself with paper work. 

.

Ethan was having trouble concentrating, he’d suggested several of the wrong exercises to his client, and she was beginning to get annoyed. He apologized and excused himself to the back room, where he pulled out his phone. 

To: Tiger  
From: Ethan  
[8:42] can we talk?

He didn’t expect an answer any time soon, after all, Spud had said he’d stop texting him. His phone buzzed. 

Tiger [8:42] when?  
Ethan [8:42] tonight after work, I can pick you up  
Tiger [8:43] I finish at 8  
Ethan [8:43] see you then

He put his phone away and headed back to the gym proper. That calmed the feeling of unease in his stomach, though it was just replaced with nerves. 

The day seemed to crawl by for Ethan. There weren’t many people who needed his assistance, especially not after the disaster that was his first session, everyone was going to Robbie and Jessie instead. He found himself waiting the day out behind reception, trying to keep from throwing his phone.

Once it was time to go fetch Spud, Ethan climbed into his car and drove over. He didn’t get out of the car, not wanting to step foot in the store for awhile at least. The light went off at 8 and Spud walked out soon after, looking absolutely exhausted. He locked the door and looked around the parking lot. Ethan rolled down the window and waved slightly. Spud finally recognised him and walked over, looking worse for wear.   
“Hullo, sir,” Spud mumbled climbing into the passenger seat.   
“Evening, Spud,” Ethan said. It sounded slightly stiff and Spud flinched slightly at that.   
“Where to?” He asked, he’d sound nervous if he weren’t sounding so tired.   
“I was thinking we could go to a coffee shop down the street,” Ethan said. Spud nodded. Ethan started up the car and pulled out, headed down the street. The drive was only a block, but it was the longest block ever for Ethan, as the air was still with silent tension. He parked the car near the entrance.   
“I’m sorry,” Spud said looking down, Ethan glanced over at him. He really wasn’t himself, the mischievous glimmer was gone from his blue eyes, his hair wasn’t spiked as carefully, more clumped in the back and falling over his face, his face also had a shadow of a light colored beard coming in. Ethan sighed.   
“It’s ok,” He said, “I’ve given it some real thought and I understand why you did it.” Spud looked up at him, hope in his light eyes, his brow furrowed slightly, mouth open slightly. Ethan just wanted to hug him. “And it was you that I liked.” He sighed looking at his hands on the steering wheel. He took his foot off the parking brake. “I want to start over,” He said.   
“Is that why we’re here?” Spud asked quietly, looking at the coffee shop. Ethan nodded.   
“Can I take you for a date?” He asked. Spud looked up at him, Ethan felt his heart melt at the look of sheer hope in his eyes. Spud smiled slightly.  
“Can you ever,” He replied. Ethan smiled back. He took the keys from the ignition and they headed to the shop. Ethan held the door for Spud, and the smaller man positively glowed at the gesture. 

Once inside they each ordered a drink and sat at a table near a window, but away from everyone else. Ethan took a deep breath.   
“Ok, so first of all, tell me a bit about yourself,” He said. Spud nodded, and squared his shoulders a bit, a determined look on his face, like he was willing this to go well.   
“Well my birth name is Drake Maverick,” He said, Ethan grinned, “I know, I don’t look like it. That’s why everyone I’ve ever know calls me Spud, or Rockstar Spud.” He blushed as Ethan laughed.   
“What a name,” He smiled, he didn’t mean it to be offensive. Spud shrugged smiling sheepishly.   
“I used to be in a band back in England, we had a label and everything, but it fell through when we started touring. I ended up here, in the states completely broke, a bottle of hairspray and a bag full of band shirts to my name,” Ethan nodded, listening intently, “I was hitchhiking across the country looking for a job when Hunter took pity on me, the guy who owns the record store,” He looked down at the tea in his hands, “He’s a good guy.” Ethan nodded,  
“That sounds tough,” He said, but Spud just shrugged.   
“How about you? What’s your story?” Spud asked looking across the circular table at Ethan. He shrugged.  
“I’m nowhere near as exciting,” He said, “I’m Ethan Carter the Third, I come from a rather well off family, but I never felt quite like them, I’m not a businessman like my father, not a leader like my aunt,” He shrugged slightly, sending Spud a half smile.   
“So you became a personal trainer,” Spud said, Ethan nodded,  
“It’s what my friends went into, we all work at the gym now...” he trailed off   
“But?”  
“I don’t feel satisfied, I feel like I could’ve been more than this, I don’t know, I mean it’s a good job, and I’m grateful for it…”  
“But you feel like you could be more,” Spud said, nodding, “I know exactly how you feel.” Ethan smiled sadly,   
“At least I’m not alone,” He chuckled. They went silent a second, each kind of looking at each other.   
“I’m glad I met you,” Spud said, breaking the silence. Ethan nodded.  
“Despite it all, I’m glad I met you too,” Ethan said with a small smile. 

They chatted for a while longer, until Spud yawned, causing Ethan to yawn.   
“Time for bed, I guess,” Ethan laughed. Spud nodded a small smile on his face. “I’ll drive you home.” Ethan stood up, helping Spud down off the tall stool.   
“Thank you,” Spud yawned, holding onto Ethan’s hands for a second too long. Ethan smiled down at him, resisting the urge to hug him. They headed outside to the car and got in, sitting in comfortable silence for a second. Ethan started the car.   
“Lead the way,” He said. Spud nodded and began the instructions. 

Spud was nearly out of it once they pulled into the driveway of his apartment complex. It was small, only ten or so apartments in the three story building.   
“You gonna need me to walk you to your door?” Ethan asked.   
“Meeh,” Spud mumbled, slumping over. Ethan chuckled.  
“Alright, tiger, let’s get you to sleep,” He said turning off the car and walking around to the other side. Spud climbed out and wiggled under Ethan’s arm, leaning against him tiredly as they walked up to his apartment.   
“You’re my favorite,” Spud mumbled as they walked up to the front door. Ethan chuckled, smiling fondly.   
“Where’s your key, tiger?” He asked, Spud pulled it out of his tight pocket. Ethan unlocked the door for him. The apartment was a small one, two rooms really. A living area where a mattress sat across from a TV with wires hanging all over, a record player below it on a crude shelf. The kitchen was attached, a half wall between them, and a small bathroom past that. Ethan helped Spud over to the mattress and set him down.   
“Goodnight, tiger,” He said, Spud reached up, grabbing Ethan’s arm. Ethan turned back around, looking at Spud.   
“Thank you for tonight,” He said soberly, “Thank you for giving me another chance.” Ethan smiled softly down at him.   
“Of course,” He said softly. “Sweet dreams,” he added. Spud’s hand loosened but held on as he walked away, so their fingertips were just holding each other as Ethan walked out the door. Ethan closed the door then stood silently against it, just thinking. He realized Spud was in fact the person he’d fallen for, and he was ok with that. More than ok really.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just changed the rating of this because it got a bit intense. Just wanted to make that clear.   
> Apparently I can't write a normal happy story, apparently I like making people sad.   
> Idk I've been having a tough week lol.

Ethan got in bed when he got home, he’d ordered dinner on the way home. Staring up at the ceiling, he fell asleep thinking about the calm look in Spud’s eyes, the content grin on his face, the way he just flopped his body around, the all round vulnerability he’d allowed him to see. He wanted more of that, he wanted to make the man laugh, grin, he wanted to see him at his best, help him through the worst, but more than anything he wanted to press a kiss to his perfectly pink lips. He’d wanted to at the end of their date, but the smaller man was so out of it, he felt wrong kissing him then. 

When the sun rose the next day, Ethan found himself just as needy as the night before. 

To: Tiger  
From: Ethan  
[7:00] morning tiger

He didn’t wait around for the answer, it actually came while he was in the shower. Being a love struck idiot, he heard the buzz of his phone despite the running water. He peaked his soapy head around the shower curtain to read the message. 

To: Ethan  
From: Tiger  
[7:15] good morning!  
[7:15] thanks again for last night, sorry for falling asleep on you

Ethan reached a hand out of the shower, shaking the water off and quickly replied. 

Ethan [7:15] I had a great time, we should do it again sometime  
Ethan [7:15] also you’re adorable when you’re tired  
Spud [7:15] I am NOT adorable!  
Ethan [7:15] you kinda are

Water began to run down his elbow. He quickly put the phone down and got back under the warm stream of water. When he finished he found another text, one that made him grin. 

To: Ethan  
From: Tiger  
[7:17] well, you’re gorgeous. 

He almost didn’t know how to respond, he’d been called a lot of things in his life, but not gorgeous. For one, most people thought his nose was too big or crooked, of course his muscle mass usually made up for that with women. 

Ethan [7:22] wanna go out again tonight?  
Tiger [7:22] I’d love to  
Tiger [7:22] but I am on a bit of a budget, could we do my place?  
Ethan [7:22] sure  
Ethan [7:23] I’ll pick you up at 8?  
Tiger [7:23] ok, see you then

Ethan was fidgety all day, his boss actually had him do some cardio during the slow hours mid-morning, he’d gotten so bad. By three in the afternoon he was ready to get the hell outta there. By seven thirty, when his shift ended, he practically ran to his car. He drove over to the record store and waited a bit in the parking lot until the teenagers left. Well, that was the plan, Cedric noticed him in the parking lot and narrowed his eyes at him. Ethan sighed and got out of his car.   
“What’s your deal, kid?” Ethan asked.  
“Don’t go messing with him,” Cedric said, giving him the stink eye. Ethan smirked slightly.  
“Can I mess around with him though?” He asked. Cedric continued looking concerned, not catching the euphemism Ethan was using. Ethan just shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, we’re adults,” Ethan said. Cedric narrowed his eyes again. Ethan decided not to push it anymore and walked inside. Spud looked up from his paperwork at the bell and positively lit up.   
“Hullo, sir,” Spud smiled. Ethan took a second to just look at him, smiling there all happy in his tight Poison shirt and matching green striped headband.   
“Evening, Spudsies,” Ethan grinned. Spud laughed at the nickname, snorting slightly in his surprise, making Ethan’s grin grow. He joined him back at the counter, leaning against it.   
“Good day?” Spud asked, leaning forward on the counter, placing his head on his hands.   
“Torturous, I could hardly wait to see you,” Ethan grinned, leaning towards Spud.  
“Well, let’s get going then,” He said, standing up and locking the register. Ethan stood up and nodded.   
“How was your day?” Ethan asked watching him walk around turning the lights out.   
“Not bad, got a new shipment in,” Spud said walking back over to him, now in the dark. Ethan watched the shadows dance across his face, he held out his hand, and Spud took it. They walked out of the store, intertwined hands swinging slightly. Ethan opened the passenger side door and let Spud in, closing it behind him. Spud smiled fondly at him as he jogged around to the driver’s side.   
“Ready?” He asked getting into the car and starting it up.   
“Yeah,” Spud nodded, “you remember where it is?” Ethan made a face,  
“Maybe?” he said throwing it into reverse, “We’ll see.” Spud laughed. 

The ride was short, but gave them enough time to chat about nothing in particular. They walked upstairs hand in hand, despite the stairwell being too thin for both of them side by side. Spud lead the way to his door. He fumbled with the lock before pushing the door open. They stepped inside, pushing the door shut.   
“Alright,” Ethan said clapping his hands together, “What’s for dinner?”  
“I still have to make it,” Spud said looking slightly embarrassed, “Sorry.” he flinched.  
“It’s no problem, tiger, I’ll just sit on the couch…” He stared blankly at him. Spud’s ears burned red. “I’m just teasing you, relax.” He felt bad, he took his hand and pulled him closer. “I’m sure it’ll be delicious,” He said, their faces inches apart. Spud looked like he was going to burst. Ethan smirked, he loved getting under the man’s skin, and apparently it was quite easy. Spud’s jaw twitched as he clenched and unclenched his jaw silently. Ethan brought his hand up to the side of Spud’s face, gently massaging the tension from his jaw. He leaned his head down, ghosting their noses together.   
“Oh bloody hell,” Spud grumbled, popping up to his toes, pressing a kiss to Ethan’s waiting lips. The shorter man wrapped his arms over the bigger’s broad shoulders, around his neck. Ethan let his hands explore Spud’s back through the thin layer of tight fabric he wore, slowly slipping under it as the kiss deepened. Spud yelped and squirmed in Ethan’s arms as the man’s cold hands brushed against his lower back. Ethan laughed, practically holding him now. Spud leaned into him and Ethan felt the breath escape his lips as the smaller man rest his body flush against him. He felt so perfect, pressed against him, head just in the right spot for Ethan to rest his chin on it. He closed his eyes breathing deeply through his nose, smelling the sweet smell of his scented hairspray. Spud nuzzled his cheek into Ethan’s chest. The most perfect minute of Ethan’s life passed before Spud wiggled free, Ethan couldn’t help but keep his arms loosely wrapped around Spud’s waist as he turned around and headed towards the kitchen.   
“Ethan,” Spud said, his voice a slight whine as he regretfully pulled free. Ethan made a disappointed noise and followed him to the kitchen.   
“Anything I can help with?” Ethan asked.   
“Yeah, get outta here and let me cook,” Spud teased playfully, pushing him away by the chest. Ethan chuckled, ceding the kitchen area to the smaller man. “Pick some music,” Spud suggested. Ethan nodded walking over to the record player, kneeling down between it and the messy mattress on the floor behind him. He began to look through the many records, sitting back on the foot of the bed. One caught his eye, it had a colorful abstract painting on the cover, he noticed lips to the right, turning his head he saw a face, as a matter of fact, the more he looked, the more faces he found. “Days Of Future Passed” It read, by the Moody Blues. He wasn’t sure he knew them. He slid the vinyl out and set it on the record, moving the needle to the edge. The record crackled as it began to spin. He set the album cover down and sat back on the bed, as if proud of himself. Spud looked up at the sound. He furrowed his brows.  
“Days of Future Passed,” Ethan explained to him, Spud seemed to think a millisecond then nodded, a small smile forming. “It’s a rather calm album, I wouldn’t have pegged you for a fan of this sort of thing,”   
“I have layers, sir,” Spud grinned, “sometimes I enjoy a calm album, like now, good choice.” He looked back down at where he was making the food. Ethan got up and walked over to the kitchen area, growing slightly impatient wanting to be closer to his date. Spud grinned up at him, tapping his foot slightly as the songs progressed, narrating their way through a day. By the time it was evening on the album, the rice was done. Ethan had retreated to sitting on the bed, his back against the wall, facing the blank TV. They were chatting about dogs when Spud finished. Spud handed a plate to Ethan and sat next to him, crossing his legs and placing his plate on his lap. The meal smelled delicious, beans and corn chili over rice with a side of frozen vegetables.   
“I’m more a cat person,” Ethan said, “I think anyway, dogs seem like a lot of work.”   
“I’m a dog person, me,” Spud said, leaning against him, “I guess we have to break up.”  
“Don’t joke like that!” Ethan laughed, putting his arm around him.   
“I’m a long way off from having any sort of pet though,” Spud said, Ethan nodded.  
“Me too,” He admit. Nights in White Satin was playing now, and something about it caused Ethan to stop for a second and really think about things. It might’ve been the longing in the man’s voice when he said “I love you.” Ethan looked over at Spud, his face was back lit since the kitchen was the only light in the room, causing his head to have a sort of halo around it. He smiled softly over at him. Spud glanced over at him, brows furrowing, mouth parting partially, his teeth played with his bottom lip for a second as he looked for words, bright blue eyes gazing into brown.   
“You alright?” Spud asked, Ethan nodded, eyes not breaking contact.   
“I wanna kiss you,” He said. Spud smiled.  
“Please do,” He said sheepishly. Ethan grinned and leaned his head in, pressing their lips together. Spud leaned his head forward, lifting his chin, deepening the kiss. They opened and closed their mouths in time. Ethan grabbed at Spud’s spikey hair, grabbing handfuls of hair sprayed hair. He moved his plate aside and pulled Spud closer. Spud quickly set his own plate on the floor, not even looking at it, pushing Ethan’s hands from his hair and grabbing at his shirt. Ethan pulled Spud around and onto his lap, so the smaller man was straddling him. Spud managed to pull Ethan’s shirt off, breaking the intense kiss for only a second, and was roughly pulling his hands across Ethan’s muscles as if mapping them out. Ethan brought his knees up, possessively trapping Spud. Ethan nearly ripped Spud’s shirt as he tore it off him, grabbing at his hair and pressing their bodies closer together. Spud came up for air first, gasping and swallowing the mixture of saliva. Ethan hardly stopped however, dragging his mouth across from Spud’s mouth to his cheek to his ear where he nibbled lightly. Spud moaned quietly, his own head over Ethan’s shoulder.   
“I want you, tiger” Ethan whispered. Spud shivered, hardly knowing how to respond.  
“I...” Spud mumbled, “I can’t...” the words fell apart on his tongue, he backed up, looking shaken.  
“You ok?” Ethan asked, eyes searching his face.   
“Yeah, I just…” He trailed off, backing up against Ethan’s knees, shifting forward suddenly when he hit them. He looked behind him then back at Ethan, fear growing in his eyes.   
“Spud, what’s wrong?” Ethan asked. Spud shook his head, and stood up, backing off. The record crackled as it made the last revolution and the needle clicked back into resting position off the record. Ethan stood up and reached for Spud, who backed up more and turned, rushing into the bathroom, but Ethan caught the door before it closed, “Please, Spud, tell me what’s wrong.” Spud hung his head.  
“I’m scared,” he said barely more than a whisper. He looked absolutely tiny, folded up on himself, standing against the shower curtain. He looked up through painted black lashes, the eyeliner making his eyes bigger and more frightened. Ethan lowered his arms and backed up slightly.   
“I won’t hurt you,” He said softly.   
“I know you won’t,” Spud said quickly, he looked down, ashamed.   
“Do you need space?” Ethan asked, Spud shook his head quickly.   
“I want you to hold me,” He said. Ethan didn’t want to crowd him, so he stayed in place and just opened his arms. Spud padded over, holding his arms close, his hands on his mouth, and nuzzled into Ethan’s chest. Ethan wrapped his arms around him, fully embracing him.   
“You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to,” Ethan said, knowing there was more to it than just the normal nerves.   
“I want to,” He said, “I want you to know everything about me…” He said, “I just can’t say it.” He was pointedly avoiding eye contact. The smaller man laughed coldly, “It’s not even that bad, I really need to get over myself,” He said. Ethan shook his head, then realized Spud couldn’t see.  
“Whatever you feel is valid, Spud,” He said calmly, trying to be as stable as possible. Spud nodded into his chest.   
“Thank you, that means a lot,” He said, taking a deep breath.   
“You want to sit down?” Ethan asked, “we don’t have to talk about anything, I mean I know I’d love to hear your opinion on some cat memes,” Ethan said. Spud laughed quietly.   
“Can we sit over here?” He asked.   
“Of course, tiger,” Ethan said softly. Spud took his hand and lead him to the half wall between the kitchen and the living space and sat on the carpet. Ethan sat next to him, taking out his phone and opening his gallery. They began scrolling through the cat pictures Ethan had screenshot from all over. Spud leaned his head on Ethan’s shoulder, looking at his phone.


	11. Chapter 11

After some time of cat pictures (and the occasional selfie that Spud had to make fun of), Spud had calmed down. Ethan put his phone away and let Spud pull his head down onto his lap, so he lay back down with his head in rest between Spud’s knees as he sat with his legs crossed. They weren’t saying much, just enjoying each other’s company. Ethan had his eyes closed, quite content as Spud ran his fingers through his curls.   
“I think I’m ready to tell you,” Spud finally said, breaking the silence. Ethan opened his eyes and looked up at him.   
“You sure?” He didn’t want the man to feel rushed. Spud nodded.   
“It really isn’t that bad,” he said, “just… embarrassing,”  
“I can handle embarrassing,” Ethan said with a small smile. Spud smiled back.   
“Ok, so, I used to go out with this guy, my guitarist actually,” Spud started, Ethan nodded, listening quietly, looking up at Spud’s face. “We always had a bit of a rocky relationship, he was rather hypermasculine, probably overcompensating due to his feelings for other men,” Spud said, getting side tracked psychoanalyzing his ex, but Ethan was listening. “He was very rough with me, I should tell you we were still kids, and I was still rather small,” Ethan raised an eyebrow, “Yes, even smaller than now, twat,” Spud smiled, Ethan made a face as though he were impressed by the possibility. Spud rolled his eyes, getting back on track, “He was my first time, it was hell,” He said, “It wasn’t any form of assault,” Spud said quickly, “we both wanted it real bad. But we were idiots, just kids, had no idea what we were doing.” He looked away for a second.   
“What happened?” Ethan asked curious as ever. Spud smiled wryly.   
“Well, he fucked me,” He said bluntly, “But we did something real wrong…” He trailed off, laughing a bit, he shook his head, “Basically, I was bleeding real bad and he was real angry.” Ethan grimaced.   
“Oh, shit,” He said, “are you ok?”   
“Yeah, I um, had no lasting effects... physically,” He said “but, uh,” he looked down, not making eye contact, “He never let me live it down, said it was all my fault, because I was so small, that sort of bullocks.”  
“Have you done anything since then?”   
“I’ve sucked guys off at concerts,” Spud shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face, “but never… more than that,” He said smile fading, “I just can’t get it out of my head, the way it hurt and how he yelled at me, turned it into some cruel joke.” He looked at Ethan, “made me walk to the hospital alone,”   
“Did he break up with you?” Ethan asked, looking up at him, eyes full of concern. Spud shook his head no.   
“I broke up with him, well, not at first. I thought we could work through it, I had really fallen for him, but he started manipulating me, humiliating me, I knew he hated me by the end, but I didn’t want to lose him,” He said, “My drummer made me do it, we were getting in arguments all over, it was a disaster,” He said, “completely tore the band apart,” He laughed, “tore a lot apart,” Ethan snorted at the unexpected humor. Ethan looked up at Spud,   
“Nobody’s first time goes well,” He said trying to make him feel better, “hell, my girlfriend wet the bed,” Spud smiled at the attempt, “I’m sorry he treated you like that though,” Ethan said softly, “you deserve better than him.” He touched Spud’s cheek, he leaned into it.  
“Thank you,” He said. He looked down at Ethan’s handsome face. “I’m sorry, I honestly thought I’d moved past it,”   
“It’s fine, I understand, it sounds terrifying,” Ethan said. Spud nodded.  
“And humiliating,” He said. Ethan sat up a bit, kissing Spud softly.  
“If it makes you feel better, despite my appearance, I am very gentle.” Spud blushed slightly.  
“We’ll have to test that out some time,” He said, moving his eyebrows up and down quickly. Ethan grinned. Spud played with his hair absentmindedly. “Seriously, thank you,” Spud said after some silence. Ethan nodded. “Thank you for not leaving me,” He said as if the mere idea of him staying was crazy. Ethan smiled a sad half grin up at him.   
“I couldn’t leave you, tiger, I’ve fallen too hard,” Ethan said, “I’m in love with you,” Spud kissed him on the forehead.   
“And I’m in love with you,” He said, running his index finger along Ethan’s jawline. Ethan sat up and pulled Spud onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist as Spud leaned back against his chest. He glanced over to the bed, noticing their abandoned food. “Oh bugger, our food,” Spud groaned, going to stand up, but Ethan held on to his waist.   
“I don’t care,” Ethan said, Spud slipped free and crawled over to his food, Ethan crawled after him, tackling him onto the bed before he could get to the food. Spud’s laughs turned to squeals as Ethan tickled him. He squirmed around and pushed Ethan away with his feet, a huge grin on his face. Ethan smirked back, going in for another round, but Spud swat his hands away.   
“Stop it!” He laughed, hardly meaning it. Ethan threw the smaller man’s legs aside and leaned down kissing him. Spud grabbed a handful of curly hair, pulling his face even closer so their noses were smushed next to each other. He opened his mouth, coaxing Ethan to do the same, and cautiously stuck his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Tongues tangled as hands start to wander. Spud wrapped his legs around Ethan’s hips and pulled him closer, they were both hard as hell when Ethan thrust his hips forward. Spud positively moaned at the action, digging his nails into Ethan’s back, kissing him hungrily. Ethan gently bit down on Spud’s tongue, backing up a smidge. Spud’s eyes shot open, pupils blown wide. Ethan let go of his tongue and sat back on his knees. Spud whined and pulled at his arms, trying to pull him back down over him.   
“Sorry,” Ethan said, slightly surprised by how gravelly his voice had grown.   
“Please,” Spud whined, “keep going.” He was beside himself, Ethan was trying to hold himself back, as not to scare Spud again.   
“I don’t want to rush you,” Ethan said, dragging his hand across the side of Spud’s face, he leaned his head into his large palm.   
“You’re not, I’m fine,” He looked up at Ethan, blue eyes through black lashes, looking so damn cute. “Just…” He looked down a second, “if I keep my trousers on I’ll be fine,” He said. Ethan nodded, leaning back in, pressing their foreheads together.   
“You sure?” He asked, Spud nodded, but Ethan still hesitated. So Spud rose his hips and jerked them up against Ethan’s hips. His arms nearly gave out at the friction, and he began thrusting his hips into Spud’s rhythmically. Spud moaned throwing his head back making Ethan growl possessively and rake his teeth across the soft skin of Spud’s neck. Spud was matching him thrust for thrust now, all Ethan wanted was to get closer. He kissed down his neck to his collar bone and bit at it, causing Spud’s head to shoot forward in surprise, allowing Ethan to catch his lips. Spud had his eyes closed as they kissed passionately, but Ethan kept his open, needing to see the other man. Suddenly Spud let out a high pitched whine and his eyes shot open, irises rolling back into his head.  
“Fuck, Ethan,” He moaned, shaking slightly, face flushed bright red. Ethan chuckled and rolled off of him,  
“I’ll be right back,” Ethan said heading off to the bathroom. 

Upon re-entering the room, Ethan found Spud sitting cross legged on the bed in a pair of too big plaid pajama pants, looking embarrassed.   
“You ok there, tiger?” Ethan asked plopping down next to him on the bed. Spud blushed further looking down at his bare feet.   
“Yeah,” He said with a little laugh.   
“No reason to be embarrassed,” Ethan reassured him, rubbing his back. Spud leaned into him.   
“Thank you for putting up with me,” He said  
“Putting up with you? I’m honored to be with you at all,” Ethan said,   
“Are we boyfriends?” Spud asked awkwardly. Ethan smiled over at him.  
“You wanna be?” He asked, Spud nodded. “Good, because I want you all to myself,” Ethan said, poking him in the side. Spud swat him away, grinning. Spud got up grabbing their plates and took them to the kitchen, warming them up in the microwave. Ethan lay back on the bed, hands behind his head, his feet hanging off the end. When Spud came back over with the food, he sat down on Ethan’s chest. Ethan lost his breath and sat up slightly. Spud pushed him back down, sitting facing him.   
“Hungry?” Spud asked, Ethan nodded reaching for his food. He sat up and Spud slid down onto his lap. Ethan finished first and set his plate down then stole some of Spud’s vegetables. “Hey!” Spud whined, food in his mouth.   
“You’re not eating it,” Ethan said grabbing another forkful.  
“Not yet!” Spud complained, “I was going to,” he pouted.   
“Aw poor little Spudsies,” Ethan teased ruffling his hair. Spud swat him away and ate his food quickly, looking adorably angry in Ethan’s opinion. When he finished he held the plate out.   
“You’re apparently so hungry, would you like to lick this?” He teased, Ethan smirked.  
“I’d rather lick you,” He said. Spud rolled his eyes, putting the plate down. Ethan glanced at the expensive watch his father had gifted him. It was getting late. Spud noticed him look.   
“Can you just stay here tonight?” He asked leaning against him.   
“I have work tomorrow,” Ethan said with a laugh. Spud pouted looking up at him with wide eyes. “Oh, don’t do that!” Ethan complained, “you’ll make me change my mind!”   
“That’s the idea,” Spud said with puppy dog eyes. Ethan groaned and looked away.   
“I can’t,” He whined. Spud looked genuinely disappointed, which made Ethan feel worse.   
“Why not?” Spud asked.   
“I can’t go to work in the same clothes as today, people would ask questions,” He said pressing a kiss to his temple. Spud wasn’t satisfied with the answer.  
“You can borrow my shirt,” He said  
“That’s not gonna fit, tiger,” Ethan said. Spud crossed his arms and stood up, walking over and opening his closet. He grabbed a big band shirt and threw it at Ethan. He caught it and pulled it on. It actually fit, it was a tiny bit too tight, but it would work. He pulled it back off.   
“Why do you even have this?” Ethan laughed. Spud crossed his arms again.   
“I won it,” He said, “makes good pajamas in the winter.” Ethan laughed.  
“Alright tiger, no need to get defensive,” He said, the grumpy young man sat down next to him.   
“Now can you stay?” He asked. Ethan sighed, he took his watch off and set it aside.   
“If you have an extra phone charger,” He said, Spud nodded grabbing one, “Also I sleep in the nude.” He stopped short at that. Ethan looked up at him, a weird look on his face. Spud shook his head slightly, a awkward smile on his face. “I’ll keep my underwear on,” Ethan decided.   
“Thank you,” Spud laughed. Ethan stood up and stretched, pulling his pants off laying them out by his shirt, and sat back down on the mattress. Spud plugged their phones in and flicked the light off. All that lit the room was the faint glow of the street light through the blinds. It was enough to see each other, but only just. Ethan lay down on his side, looking at Spud who was fussing with the sheets. He pulled them over them and finally noticed Ethan’s gaze. He smiled awkwardly at him.  
“You alright Eth?” Spud asked. Ethan grinned eyes far off as he watched Spud existing.   
“You’re just so perfect,” Ethan said reaching out and pulling him in closer.   
“I don’t know about that, I mean for one I’m too small–”   
“No, you’re just perfect,” Ethan interrupted, kissing him on the forehead. Spud snuggled into Ethan’s chest, and Ethan wrapped his arms around him.   
“Thank you,” Spud said softly.   
“Sleep well,” Ethan said letting his heavy eyes fall closed.  
“Sweet dreams,” Spud replied with a yawn.


End file.
